ᏆhᎥs Ꭵs mᎪᎶᎥᏟ
by DragonHalf
Summary: The dashing young Gray Fullbuster is on a journey to find his long lost father. Will he succed? Will he find love? Or will he be left heartbroken..?
1. Intro

**ThIs Is MaGiC**

* * *

**~T****his story is based on the plot of one of my favorite movies, Yeh Hai Jalw****a~**

* * *

_"M-Mom, w-where are y-you going...?" I asked gripping on tightly to her hand, with tears in my eyes. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her._

_She smiled at me, and ran her fingers through my spiky black hair. "D...don't worry, I...I'll always be...be...by your..side..." She weakly kissed my cheek. "D-don't...forget...that Ul..Ultear...and Meredy...are by your side..as well."_

_More tears ran down my dark blue eyes. "B-but Mom...y-you'll be t-there too...right?"_

_She nodded weakly, and her eyes closed._

_"Mom...?" I whispered, and she didn't move. Then I heard a long 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.' from the monitors. "Mommy?! W-wake up!" I yelled. "Please Mom!" Then doctors rushed to my Mom, and moved me out of the way._

_"Please nurses! Take him away!"_

_My eyes widened, and I looked at my 'sleeping' mother's form. "N-no! Mommy! W-wake up! Please! MOMMY!" I was pulled back by the nurses and my older sister and younger sister were called._

_I sat in the waiting room, sniffling._

**_How could my Mom leave us?_**

**Ch. 1**

"Gray! Meredy!" My elder sister Ultear called from downstairs. "Hurry up you two! Time is a wasting you two!"

"Coming!" The both of us shouted, and quickly ran downstairs.

"Sir, there are the folders for today's meeting." The maid handed me, and I thanked her. "And Miss, here are your files, Sir Jellal had them sent earlier this morning." Meredy also thanked the maid, and then we headed off to the kitchen.

We saw Ultear sitting in her usual spot, sipping tea, and we both greeted her. "Finally, _both_ of you _girls_ took a lot of time, was there a a dress or hair dilemma?" She asked teasing us.

We both huffed our cheeks and sat down. "Whatever Ultear..." The two of us muttered under our breaths and sat down.

She smirked and kept on 'sipping' her tea. "Oh yes, before you two go...in a few days..." She said trailing off, and looking at the ground. Her head slowly rose, and looked at the two of us with shiny, sad eyes with a sad smile. "...It's almost Mom's passing day."

Meredy and I looked at one another silently, and then back at Ultear.

"...I wish to hold a special death anniversary for her...it's been fifteen yrs. now." She continued, and we nodded.

"That's a good idea, sister Ultear." Meredy said piping up. "Mom is probably going to enjoy that very much."

Ultear nodded, and then looked at the kitchen clock. "The both of you need to leave! It's getting late! And Meredy, I'll come to work later on today."

The both of us nodded and quickly left.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Hey Mom, good morning.." I said with a sleepy smile. "..I finally got a day off." I was in the family room, it was Saturday morning, usually I'm working seven days a week. I always 'talk' to my mother. Despite the suffering we went through yrs. before, she has always been by our side, spiritually.

"Did you hear what Ultear said?" I asked her. "We're going to have a special anniversary for you, we miss you everyday, but you're still by our side.." I then pointed to my heart. "..In here, always." Some tears rolled down my eyes.

Meredy and Ultear were in the background, quietly crying as well. They came by my side, and I looked up at the both of them.

"M-mom, despite you not being here, we've transformed into the perfect kids you..you always wanted. I..I mean look at Gray, he is the owner of Frozen Gray Industries, which still has like the worst name ever, but still. Look at Meredy and myself, we're working beside Jellal in the Private Eye Agency." She said with more tears and still was able to retain a beautiful smile. "Then there's that idiotic Lyon, 3rd in charge of Lamia Scale Industries.."

"Y-ya, we've got each other, l-like how you said! And we're g-going to m-make this t-the best death anniversary for you!" Meredy said with tears as well. "Even though Lyon won't be back until one more w-week!"

I smiled, and wiped away their tears. They're both so supportive and the best sisters any guy could have. "Y-ya, and d-don't worry about us!"

We all smiled and looked at one another.

"I say...this calls for a...restaurant breakfast, doesn't it?" Ultear asked with a smile as she wiped away her tears, Meredy and I nodded. "Alright then, w-we're off to **Strauss Take-Over Cafe**!"

Meredy and I zipped to our bathrooms, Strauss Take-Over Cafe was one of the best restaurants **EVER.**

* * *

Please enjoy and please review. This is a GrayXCana.


	2. Party

**ThIs Is MaGiC**

* * *

**~T****his story is based on the plot of one of my favorite movies, Yeh Hai Jalw****a~**

* * *

**~Ch. 2~**

We headed off to Strauss Cafe, and once there, we were immediately greeted and seated. Pays off to be friends with people for a looooong time~.

"Hey guys!" Lisanna says coming up to us. "What can I get you today, hmm?~"

"Only the most delicious pancakes the earth can offer, and they currently only reside here!" Meredy said with hearts in her eyes, and I nodded in agreement.

Ultear merely rolled her eyes. "Whatever they want."

Lisanna chuckled and nodded. "It'll be right up!"

Ultear then called Lisanna back, she said that she needed to discuss something with Mira. Probably about the death anniversary for Mom.

A bit later, our heavenly pancakes arrived, Meredy and I were gobbling them down by the second, and Ultear was having a 'word' with Mira.

I heard Mira lightly squeal, Ultear must've asked her to help out with the death anniversary. I looked over at the two, they seemed to be in a deep conversion.

**X**

About 1 in the afternoon, my usually nice, quiet, house was raided by unexpected guests.

"We're hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee to partyyyyyyyyyy!" Bixlow said, with his tongue hanging out, as usual.

"Totally!~" The Ash-Brain, himself said nodding in agreement.

"No! Get! All ya' get!" I said annoyed and pointed to the front door.

"Don't worry about Grandpa, here, we'll going to have the best weekend party!~" Meredy said and ushered everyone into the backyard.

I felt a pulse pump, since when did I, THE AMAZING GRAY FULLBUSTER, BECOME OLD?! "Oi! Meredy! I ain't some old Grandpa!"

I heard her fall into some laughing fits. "Talking like that isn't GONNA get you ANYWHERE, GRANDPA!"

I surrendered to the name calling and ventured to the backyard. We were having a 'party' without my knowing. These two, correction, Meredy, invited over soooo many people!

Let's see..

There was Laxus and his groupe. Next was Ash-brain, Lucy, _(don't know how they even started going out)_, Levy, Iron-head, _(don't know when these two even developed feelings for one another!)_ Jellal and Erza,_ (been dating 4ever)_, Siegrain, _(Ultear's boyfriend/Jellal's bro_), Mira and her sibs, even Wendy and Romeo, along with..._her_.._Juvia._. _my stalker_...

Don't know how it happened, don't ask questions.

"Oh dear beloved Gray~." She said running up to me at such a inhuman speed. I was luckily able to dodge her...this time. Last time when she had grabbed a hold of me, she had dug her finger nails right through my clothing and into my skin.

"Um, hello...Juvia."

She then like jumped me, and grabbed my arm with a deathly grip. Like as if, she wasn't going to let me go anytime soon..depressing.

**_._**

**_._**

About 5 hours later, our 'party guests' finally left, thank goodness. But it was a nice break from work, it may have been pretty reckless, but entertaining and relaxing.

"Gray, where are the photo albums?" I heard Ultear shout from the family room. I thought for a moment before giving her an answer.

"In the closet! To the left, in the black and green boxes!" I answered.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Please enjoy and please review. This is a GrayXCana.


	3. Our WHAT?

**ThIs Is MaGiC**

* * *

**~T****his story is based on the plot of one of my favorite movies, Yeh Hai Jalw****a~**

* * *

**~Ch. 3~**

**~A week later from the wonderful party~**

**Friday**

I woke up, at the sound of my alarm going off at 6 am in the morning. I groaned and clicked the snooze button. Then the doors of my suddenly opened with a loud 'bang'. I cracked open an eye.

"Gray, time to wake up.." A familiar female voice said. "..It's time."

Time? But for what? I then snuggled against my pillow, and then started to dream once again, until the covers were yanked off me.

"GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!"

At the sound of that angry tone, I shot right up, and rang to the bathroom. I looked at the the clock-calendar. My eyes slightly widened and I lightly slapped myself.

How could I forget what today was?

It was officially Mom's 15th Death Anniversary.

What a shameful son I am.

**.**

**.**

When I was done with my shower and getting ready, I quickly went down, and greeted all others.

"Sir, your food is ready, Miss Ultear, and Miss Meredy are already in the dining room." Our servant said, and I nodded.

"Good morning my beautiful sisters." I said, and gave both of them cheek kisses. I saw them staring at me with such confused expressions.

"And what are you aiming for, dearest Gray?" Ultear asked, arching a brow.

"Oh nothing, can't I wish the best for my sisters?" I asked with a sly grin.

She smiled, and pinched my cheek. "Alright then, let's go soon."

I nodded and asked her where the anniversary would take place, but the woman wouldn't tell me. Said it was a 'surprise.' The word surprise DOES NOT EXIST in Ultear's vocabulary.

**X**

The driver took us to a...you know, I have absolutely no clue, where we are heading. I'm blind folded.

"Oh, stop here." Ultear said, and then Meredy grabbed my hand, she was going to be my 'guide,' as Ultear put it.

We exited out of the car, and they led me to where the ceremony would be held, and oddly enough, the whole place seemed, well, SMELLED all too familiar to me.

"Smells like that Garden place, Mom really liked.." I muttered, and heard the two giggle.

"Something like that, Gray~." I heard Ultear say with a laugh evident in her tone. Once we got to our destination, the blindfold was removed.

My eyes widened. It was the Garden Place she adored oh so much, and not only that, the whole place was decorated in a way she would've decorated it, it even had ICE sculptures~.

"What do you think Gray?" Ultear asked with a huge smile, and I gave her a thumbs up. She did a really good job, and not only that, she got so many to come.

That's a really commitment she put in. She is one of a kind, and I'm glad she's my sister.

"Come on everyone! The ceremony is about to start!" She called out.

**.**

**.**

"She was a beautiful woman in and out, may she still rest in peace."

"She was such an intricate woman but yet so lovable, just like her kids."

Then I stood up to speak. "I may have only had 6 yrs. with her, but from those yrs. I know what kind of woman she was. A woman who was a wonderful friend, an amazing mother, a crazy yet interesting stranger to meet. I hope her soul rests in peace."

Next was Ultear. "I snagged in 8 yrs with her, and they were wonderful. She blessed me with such knowledge, friends, and siblings~. She was super mom, and no matter what, no matter how hard anyone tries, trying to forget her is oh so very difficult, thank you."

And finally Meredy's turn. "As Gray said, I too only had 6 yrs with her, as you all know, I'm Gray's twin. Mom was such a person you wanted to be around, and I'll never forget her smiling face, whether when it was when we were in trouble or something good happened. Thanks."

"Also unfortunately our brother Lyon could not come, but he truly loved her as well, he was always a mama's boy." Ultear finished off in a teasing tone. Ah poor Lyon..well not really.

After that, we all basically partied until 3pm, the place was rented for other people at 3:30pm.

**X**

When were returned home, I crashed down onto the couch, and turned on the TV, and started flipping through channels hoping for something interesting to be coming on.

**''Today we have smashing news!~''** The reporter on the TV said, and I rolled my eyes. Of course reporters usually said that, and whatever they were covering was not interesting. '**'We have Silver Fullbuster here! He has won the Business Man Award of the YR.''**

My eyes widened in shock.

"F-Full..buster...?" I croaked. My last name?! My father's last name?!

_''Mom, what was Dad's last name...?''_

_''Why do you ask Gray?''_

_''I wanna know, you say a lot of good things 'bout him.''_

_''I see, it was FULLBUSTER. He is an only child, like myself..''_

**Then I saw his picture come up...on the tv screen.**

_''Mom, where is Dad..?''_

_''Sweetie...Dad passed on...after Meredy was born...''_

I then quickly called Ultear and Meredy into the room. "Come NOW!"

They came running into the room. "What is it-_-_Gray..?"

"Look."

Both turned their gazes towards the scene.

Ultear's eyes widened, and started looking around the room for something, it was as if she were going on a rampage.

**''Yes, Mr. Fullbuster is one of the most successful here in London and**_-_-_SWISH_.''

Meredy and I blinked a few times and saw Ultear holding the remote in her hand with an angered expression. She looked as if she were about to crush the remote in half.

"Ul, do you know anything...about this?" I asked carefully.

"Ya! He has Fullbuster as_ his_ last name! Is he related to Dad or something?" Meredy added.

We watched Ultear sighed and try oh so very hard to explain this to us. "...That was our father."

* * *

Please enjoy and please review. This is a GrayXCana.


	4. The Truth

**ThIs Is MaGiC**

* * *

**~T****his story is based on the plot of one of my favorite movies, Yeh Hai Jalw****a~**

* * *

**~Ch. 4~**

Our eyes widened at that statement...and we froze for a moment..and then looked at Ultear, who was in the side, nervously looking away from us. I rose up, and walked to her, then placed my hand on her shoulder. "...Ul, you have to tell us now."

She blinked a few times in possible hopes to avoid tears from falling. "..I guess I have too." She looked at the both of us, and then slid to the ground.

"Ul...?" Meredy and I slowly said.

"Yes indeed that was our father..."

I looked at her greatly confused.

"Mom said he was dead...because he never came back...Ms. Smith, told me everything about him." Ms. Smith was like our nanny, she was like family for our mom, so naturally she took us all in. "She told me on how the two meet, and a yr into their relationship, she had me, but kept me a secret, he lives in London, but he did come here a lot. A year later, Lyon and you..and one more yr. later, Meredy...she hid all of us..." She then paused for a bit.

"..After that...he never returned. Ms. Smith told me he had gotten such a business opportunity that he couldn't come back...Mom never heard a word from him after that.." She continued as she gritted her teeth. "That man has no **PLACE** within our lives. We're completely fine, are we not?"

"Ya, we are Ultear, but wouldn't you want to meet h—" Meredy was cut off by Ultear.

"I will never accept him as our father nor do I ever wish to meet him." She said with a venomous tone oozing from her voice.

I looked at her with a hard gaze. "Ultear, why didn't you tell us?" I demanded an answer from her.

She sighed. "I..I didn't want you three to feel unloved by that horrid man."

I rolled my eyes. "Since this guy impregnated Mom so many times, he has to feel _SOMETHING GOOD_ about us." I said.

She pleaded with me with her eyes. "Please Gray, let's...let's drop this matter."

"**NO**." I said raising my voice, which I've never done with Ultear, completely a first.

She looked at me startled, along with Meredy, usually I'm calm and cool. "..Al..alright Gray. If you want to meet him, go.." She said which surprised Meredy and myself immensely. She then narrowed her eyes. "Don't come crying to me, if he doesn't accept you."

I looked at her with a wide smile and zipped out of the room. Off to London!

Meredy started to zip off as well until Ultear grabbed her. "You are not going, only Gray."

"Why?" She asked in a whiny tone.

"You do not have that great of a emotional control Meredy, and besides, we also have to take care of Frozen Gray Industries now as well..." She said sighing, and ran her fingers through her silky dark hair.

"Fine." Meredy said huffing her cheeks. "Stupid emotions, stupid industries..."

**X**

"Gray...please don't hesitate to come home early or not even go.." Ultear said in hopes in coaxing me into staying.

I shook my head, "I have to go..he **NEEDS** to know of our existence, Ultear."

She shook her head, and tears were lightly streaming down her cheeks. "Alright...but...please...just remember...he may not accept you.."

I wrapped by arms around her. "Don't worry, if he doesn't, I've got you two and Lyon, don't I?" I said with a grin and wiped away her tears.

She nodded.

"

**''All planes going to London is leaving in 20 mins. please aboard now. Thank you.''**

"That's my plane, bye Ul and Meredy!"

"Bye Gray!"

"Bye Gray.." Ultear had this look of uncertainty on her face. _'Oh kami-sama, please let that idiotic father of ours' accept Lyon, Gray and Meredy..'_

* * *

Please enjoy and please review. This is a GrayXCana.


End file.
